Daised & Confused Version 2–Bigger & Better
by River P. Greil
Summary: Longer than the original and at least 4 times better. If you're not familiar with D&C version 1, when daisy & mason get together, george realizes a strange longing...but not for mason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Dead Like Me" or its characters in any way—le gasp. No really… I swear I don't. I know, I know, it's hard to believe that a fifteen-year-old girl doesn't own the rights to a television show, but… it's the sad truth.

Yes, you've probably heard about this story before. That would explain the "Version 2.0 (Bigger & Better)" now wouldn't it lol! Well, this version makes more sense, is more developed and has more content. Should I make longer chapters, but less, or should I make shorter chapters but many of them? I really do listen to your suggestions! That's what Version 2.0 is for! I hope you enjoy this. It's a George & Daisy pairing as you probably know already.

Life is weird in the way that you never realize how things really are until they change. It's like when you always pass a certain store on your way to work every day. You've never gone into it, you've never even read the big sign over it, and you don't even know whether or not it has a neon sign shaped like a cup of coffee on the front window, you just know in the back of your mind that it's there, but that's about it. Then one day it's shut down. In the corner of your eye from your tinted car window, you see that it's gone, and then you notice it, and the road just feels so much longer and lonelier.

I never thought that I liked Mason, but I guess that I did, well _do_. I was so used to seeing him everyday that I had become so used to his face. It was nothing special, but it was so familiar. I still can't grab hold of the emotion I feel towards the change; it keeps slipping through my fingers. I just… I guess I just can't believe that he's going out with Daisy.

Hands intertwined, leaning across the table ever so slightly, Daisy and Mason kiss in Die Waffle Haus, separating and trying to look professional as I alert them that Rube's car has just parked outside. Mason smiles at me in gratitude and Daisy mouths a "Thank you".

Sitting next to each other on the couch at George and Daisy's house, Daisy's neck is cocked parallel to Mason's as he kisses her neck and whispers perverted suggestions into her ear. George sits on the other side of the rolling her eyes couch and inadvertently pouting.

"Daisy! You left your hair in the faucet again!" George calls walking around the house in search of Daisy. She walks up to Daisy's door, "Dais–OH!"

Mason, mounted upon Daisy, turns to face George in shock and Daisy gives her a "get out, you dolt" look. George's eyes open wide and she turns around, on autopilot, closing the door behind her and leaning against it to brace herself from falling in shock and hurt.

I guess, maybe I'm just jealous of Daisy for having found someone. I mean, I can't say that she found "love", it wasn't love; it was infatuation. Lust. Desperate… uh… whatever the noun is for desperate…

"Georgia! I'm home!" Daisy cocked her head back pressing her shoulder to her cheek and flung her shopping bags in either direction, ignoring where they were headed.

I turned to see her. She was stunning. Her hair shone in the sunlight that was pouring in from the open door. Her porcelain skin was smooth and perfect, with a pair of big, glamorous sunglasses perched upon the bridge of her nose. She lowered her head, and lowering her lashes she looked to the floor and smiled contently.

"It's good to be home," she said meekly, "Georgia, what's wrong?"

I noticed that she had looked up and caught my eyes on her.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I was just lost for a moment I guess."

"Well, alright," Daisy smiled at me and then strutted into the kitchen. Peaking out of the kitchen, Daisy called out, "Mason's coming by today."

I shuddered, "Great."

"We're going to make love again."

Why tell me this? As if in response to the thought she said,

"Just want you to know. Just so that maybe you can go out with your friends or something so that we don't have to have any more embarrassing run-ins. Just to avoid disturbances, you know?"

My eyes began to water, something in the room must have irritated them or something. I mean, it was impossible that I was crying, I had never loved Mason, I felt no attraction to the overgrown man-child. But… then why was I so upset…?

"Georgie? Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I said trying to avoid sounding frail or as if I had started to cry, not that I had, of course, "I'm sorry for being a disturbance."

"Oh, Georgia," Daisy scoffed, "You know what I mean."

"Yes, Daisy," my lip began to tremor, "I know exactly what you mean."

"He's coming over at seven, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Leave by 6:45, alright?"

"Fine, I'll be out by 6:30…"

"**Georgia! **It's 7:54!" Daisy yelled at me throwing a new shoulder bag at me, "Get going!"

"That's not my bag, Dais-**y**," I said through my teeth walking around (at a pace that was obviously not quick enough for Daisy) in search of my keys, my phone and money. I through the bag back at her.

"It is yours!" Daisy grunted through the bag back at me, "I bought it for you today when I went shopping!"

I smiled and my face flushed red. I stopped to pick up the bag, "Thanks Daisy…"

Daisy stared at me with the same look as the night before, "Get out, Georgia!"

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'," I stuffed my keys in the bag and took out some of the cardboard and crumpled paper that gave the bag its form.

Daisy walked up to me and in her best attempt to be patient, she handed me my wallet.

"Were you looking for this?" Daisy half-smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," I took it from her hand and stuffed it in my bag. I lifted the sofa cushions and felt the inside edges.

"Your cell phone's in the kitchen charging."

"Really? Wow, strange," I fast-walked over to the kitchen, and sure enough there it was, "How'd you know?"

"I live with you, Georgia," Daisy smiled but her body language screamed anxiety. Her foot was tapping at a mile a minute and her hands were on her hips.

"Daisy, you're great."

She came up and hugged me and kissed my cheek. I was shocked out of my mind. It took a second to get over the initial surprise, but then I enjoyed her embrace and the warmth that it filled me with and put my arms around her as well, and smiled.

"…Georgia?"

"Yes?"

"**7:57.**"

"Okay, okay, I'm gone," I let go and slinging the bag over my shoulder I walked out, waving goodbye.

I was smiling as I sat in the driver's seat of my car.

"Wait a second," I thought aloud, "She's about to go fuck Mason!"

I banged my head against the top of the steering wheel.

**To Be Continued…**

Okay, I prefer this approach more! What do you guys think? The original "Daised and Confused" was a little more awkward and because my English was worst at the time, I had difficulty articulating what I meant. Now that I'm back in school, it's decent again. I hope you liked it! I need 5 comments before I update. ;


	2. Chapter 2–Fuck!

**Disclaimer**: Oh I wish I was a Dead Like Me own-er, oh what a glorious thing that would be, because if I was a Dead Like Me own-er, then everyone would be in love with me.

Yeah… well, I'm not. :(

Like the title? lol I would have put it up sooner but I was waiting for more reviews. Whatever, now I'm putting this out, before **everybody** loses interest. Okay… so I realized that my page breaks didn't show up when I posted and neither did italics. That really sucked because I used both a lot and it helped distinguish flashbacks and George's thoughts, so I might go back and fix Chap 1 if I feel like it or I'm just going to fix it from now on.

When you see **bold** words or phrases, it means it is italic thingy and you should pronounce it in your brain with evidence. Okay, happy reading!

------------------

Honk!My head slipped down and laid on the horn. I let it sit there for a while, when suddenly a pair of rough hands clasped both sides of my head, covering my ears, and lifted my head gently off the wheel.

"You alright, Georgie?" I heard the familiar voice that repulsed and excited me, "I see someone's a bit 'horny.'"

I rolled my eyes and looked up to Mason. He looked so happy… Daisy made him **this happy**, and I knew I never could.

"You all right, George?" he said, his face obtaining a more serious look.

I noticed that my expression was very glum after the glance at his bright smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little stressed from work is all," I sighed trying to obtain composure.

"Well then," he smiled again wolfishly, lifting his eyebrows suggestively, "I best be off! I'm about to meet a very special lady."

I hate you Mason.

"Did you say something?"

"**No**, unless you can read my mind." Why the fuck did I say that?! I thought slapping my forehead.

"What?" he asked befuddled.

To my relief and distress, Daisy appeared at the door, one of her arms stretched upwards holding onto the top molding, her body leaning diagonally, smiling slyly.

"Hey there, stranger," she smirked. My heart raced for reasons I couldn't explain and I floored the car.

"Agh!" I screamed quickly spinning the wheel to avoid crashing into a tree.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Daisy run up to the driveway past Mason but I didn't dare turn around to verify. I heard Daisy cry after me; "Georgia, are you alright?" but I kept driving and pretended not to hear her. **What the fuck was wrong with me?** I raced down the block, surpassing the speed limit and not daring to turn around until I was sure they couldn't see me anymore.

I stopped the car in the middle of the empty rural street and stepped out, collapsing into a heap beside the door. I hugged my knees and cried silently. I didn't know what was going on with me, and I felt so alone. Daisy would hate me if I told her I liked Mason, so I won't bother. Oh and **Mason**, I couldn't tell **Mason**, because then one of two things would happen, 1) He would get full of himself, or 2) He would treat me like a retard and try to explain how he just couldn't because although I'm a great girl and everything, but he's madly in love with Daisy. As far as parental figures went, I was fucked. I couldn't tell Rube, and I wasn't in the mood for Roxy's brand of tough love. The person who I really wanted to tell was my mom.

My mom and I had never had a great relationship, but she was my mom. I mean, I think it's embedded into our DNA that we can't survive mentally without our mother's help. No matter how terrible her advice would be, it would terminate the ticking time bomb in your mind, if only for the time being. Fuck moms. Moreover, fuck squared how useless we are without them.

I had never bothered with my mother when I was alive, but in the back of my mind, I could swear that it would pretty soon after I moved out and didn't have to see her everyday. Well, I'm sure as hell not living at home anymore.

Reggie is so lucky

My god, Mason and Daisy. Mason… and **Daisy**. She was so much better than him. How could she **be** with him? I mean... he was an overgrown child with the perversion of a pubescent teenage boy. He was a petty criminal and a bum, and… and he just… well… Daisy deserved better.

"Wait, what?" I said aloud, raising my head, "Do I… mean?"

Maybe it wasn't **Mason** I was crazy about… maybe… just maybe…

… it was Daisy.

----------------------------------------------------

Mason laughed and rested his arm on Daisy's waist, placing his clammy hand on her hip. Absent-mindedly, she brushed his hand off. Concerned, Daisy walked into the middle of the road and stared down, squinting her eyes in search of my red convertible, nowhere to be seen.

Mason, taken slightly aback smiled nervously.

"Daisy, you okay?"

"Mason, not everything is always about you," She replied with a hint of frustration.

Mason smiled at her, "Daisy, that doesn't even make sense, I was asking about **you**."

"No, you weren't, Mason," she whipped around to face him, revealing the anger in her expression, "You wanted to know if it was going to take longer to get in my pants this time! It's always about you. Since when did you ever care about what happened to me? O-or even **Georgia** for that matter? She's our good friend, and you couldn't give two shits about what happens to her!"

Mason's face dropped, "I-I, what? No, I **care** about you. I don't only want to have sex with you. I love your personality and overall… you. I've been **entranced…icated** by you, even** obsessed** with every detail of you…"

"Then, go ahead, Mason, tell me about myself," Daisy challenged, folding her arms, "What's my favorite color?"

Yellow.

"Uh… baby blue?"

"No. Well, how old am I?"

Twenty-four when she died.

"Thirty?"

"Uh no. How did I die? This one you should at least remember."

"Umm… you died on the set of 'Police Academy'?"

"You **idiot!** 'Gone With the Wind'! The movie was 'GONE WITH THE WIND'! My god! What **do** you actually know about me?!"

"I know that you're quite beautiful…?"

"Was that a question? You know what, maybe my instincts **were** right, you're **not** right for me. Mason, I'm sorry but we're through. You might as well **leave now**."

She made a shooing motion with her hand and turned away from him placing her hands on her hips.

"Daisy, no… I love you."

"Oh fuck you! You never did, you're just a sexist little man who wants sex wherever he can get it. You don't **know** me, you've never known me," and then calmly she added, "You can leave now."

Mason was going to say something, but nothing he could add would help at this point. He never believed that he and Daisy would last their whole afterlives, but he was hoping to fall in love with her at some point. Now she knew though, she had seen right through him and his shallow affection. If only I had known about this at the time.

-----------------------------

"Millie?" Delores smiled whole-heartedly opening her door wide, "Mildred Hagen is that you?"

----------------------------

Review if you read! I'll only post the next chap if I get 5 more reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
